It's Not Rocket Science
by Kashmir Winchester
Summary: John Winchester defeated Azazel and decided it was time to settle himself and his sons Sam and Dean in a quiet town in Nevada while still doing a few minor hunting cases. And besides, living a low-key life isn't rocket science, right? AU
1. Chapter 1

Story title → _It's __Not Rocket Science_

Pairings → Dean/OC June, Sam/Jessica

Type → AU

Rating → T for language; might shift to M

Summary → John Winchester defeated Azazel and decided it was time to settle himself and his sons Sam and Dean in a quiet town in Nevada while still doing a few minor hunting cases. And besides, living a low-key life isn't rocket science, right? AU

**Disclaimer**** → I own nothing which is in any way featured ****on or related to 'Supernatural'. I only own June and any other character not mentioned in the series.**

**Yet another new fanfiction idea that decided to pop in my head while I was sat work this week. And in case you were wondering, my other in-progress stories—'Baby's Got Blue Eyes', 'Room For One More?', 'It's a Terrible Life' and 'Save Yourself'—are still in progress.**

**This chapter is a sort of introduction to get to know my OC June and why she is who she is, which is why it's so short... like every first chapter of my stories so far... ignore that. See this as a sort of prologue since it's so short. I promise next time will get longer and (obviously) better.**

**UPDATE 26/05 - I re-wrote the chapter so it's a little longer. Please review?**

* * *

Entry #1

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow's the first day of my senior year, and I'm super nervous. Come to think of it, nerves are an understatement. I'm also anxious, excited, ecstatic... but mostly nervous. It's not that I'm worried about the school subjects being hard—I always got straight A's, all my life. School was never a big deal for me—or about the glares people give me when they see me walking the halls in my pleated skirts and woollen jerseys (Okay, it _might_ have something to do with that. But I don't care much anymore. I love dressing up the way I do). It's that I want to make my last high school year special. I was never invited to prom, opting to spend the night studying. My best friend Jessica however, was always one of the first girls to be asked to prom. She was gorgeous and also captain of the cheerleading team. Me, however... nothing. June Paisley: book nerd, aspiring English professor for top colleges and universities, virgin...

…which is why I decided to ditch the libraries and my old wardrobe in order to make my senior year the best year of my entire life. Maybe finally go on my first date, leading to my first kiss, first love-making and then the Big Night: my first-ever prom. I heard things about prom, mostly from movies and Jess, how it's the best and most magical night of every girl's life. I want to experience that. The thing that annoys me the most is that I knew girls that are considered geekier—god I hate that word—than me and still managed to bag a date to prom. So why not me? Jessica always offered for me to tag along with her and her date, but really, who'd want to be a third wheel? Most certainly not me!

When I told Jessica about my plans on becoming a better, cooler me, she was worried. "But you shouldn't change yourself for others. You should wait until someone loves you for you." she told me, but then told me that if this was what I wanted to do, then she'd fully support me and help me along the way, because it's what best friends do. It's funny how me and her are so different, and yet we're still the best of friends. Me and Jess have been BFFs since we were toddlers. Even after I moved to Australia for two years, we stayed in touch until I decided to move with my sister Viv and her husband Chace.

Living with my sister was both my parents' idea. Since their breakup (they never got married because they believed that a ring and piece of paper doesn't confirm a person's love to another. They also don't believe in Valentine's Day), I'd spent most of the time moving back and forth. But they decided it was best for me to settle in one town, have one school, not multiple schools I only attended every other week. My parents rock. The breakup was quite friendly, come to think of it. There was no bitter custody battle, or any confusion as to who was to get the house. They still love each other to this day; they just felt like they had so much in common it just wasn't working out well. Confusing and weird, I know. They often _wanted_ to argue, they just didn't have anything to argue about.

Wow, I just realised my first diary entry turned into a mini autobiography... I didn't mean for that to happen. It's just, whenever I start talking, the words just pour out of my mouth and I wouldn't stop. This post was supposed to be just about what I want to achieve in my senior year. I went through the trouble and make a list of them:

1. Break a ground rule

2. Stop wearing geeky clothes

3. Start wearing make-up to school, and not just when hanging out with friends (ahem, I mean Jess)

4. Go on my first date

5. First, second and third base (not necessarily in one go... that would be painful!)

6. Go to my first prom

7. Fall in love

!ULTIMATE ACHIEVEMENT! 8. Home run (that is lose my virginity. I don't want it to be a one-night stand. I want it to be with my first love, or my one and only love)

Tomorrow's gonna be the start of my new and improved life!

* * *

**The story will feature a lot of diary entries. Tell me what you think of how this story took off, reviews make me happy throughout the day.**

**New chapter for It's a Terrible Life is up and running, all it needs are reviews.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise for the delay but I've been working non-stop and on my days off I usually stay in bed and play Harry Potter 4 all day. So yeah... here's chapter two! Remember to review if you want to see more.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The first thing June did when she opened her eyes was grin widely, then got out of bed and started getting ready. The day before, she went shopping with her sister and Jess and bought several pairs of jeans and Capris in different styles and colours and lots of dresses... not the kind she usually wears, a little revealing and bodycon. The kind she never wore, or even dared to wear.

* * *

_**I'd only wear these frilly, girly dresses moms would make their six-year olds wear for a family occasion or something. I'm 18 years old now, so its time to throw the frilly dresses away—or burn them—and replace them with sexy, figure-hugging dresses.**_

… _**Not to be worn to school., obviously.**_

* * *

"Look at you! Wearing skinny jeans for school." Chace smirked while preparing his lunch for work.

"Don't eighteen-year olds wear skinny jeans, like, all the time?" June asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like I keep saying, it's time to finally be a proper teenager. That means, starting this weekend, I'm going to a party."

Viv walked into the kitchen, having only heard the last part of what she'd said. "Uh, the hell you are, baby sis. Mom and Dad are coming to visit this weekend."

"Come _on_!" June whined, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. Chace looked up from his sandwich and chuckled.

"I think your sister's acting more like thirteen than eighteen." he pointed out.

"Look, how about I spend the whole days with them, but at night I go out with Jess." Silence. "Please, Viv... Last year of high school _has_ to be my best year ever. I—I won't even drink. Or do foolish things like... like body shots!"

"Ah, now _that's_ being eighteen."

"Okay, fine." Viv gave in. "But you _have_ to be back here by one."

"What if I sleep at Jessica's this weekend? Can I?"

"Sure you can! Just be back here by nine the next day."

June pursed her lips and nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "Fair compromise. So... which one of you is dropping us to school today?"

"He is." Viv replied, while at the exact same time Chace said, "She is."

* * *

_**I never really went to parties or drank. Well, I only drank a few glasses of wine and champagne at family dinners, but that was about it. I don't quite like the taste of alcohol yet. Everytime I even dared to go to a party, either I got sick or something happens, like this one time Chace broke his arm while playing rugby with his colleagues.**_

_**Seems like when it comes to doing grown up stuff normal people do, something bad happens!**_

… _**Not this year. Definitely not this year.**_

* * *

"You look amazing!" Jessica squealed when she stepped into Viv's Jeep. "And have you lost _weight_?!"

"You saw me yesterday." June commented, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm guessing it's the clothes." Viv pointed out as she pulled out of the driveway and onto the street.

"Yeah, must be the clothes." Jess replied. "God, you look so different! I'm used to your polo shirts, oversized cardigans and pleated skirts."

"You excited for your first day?" Viv asked her sister.

"Excited is an understatement." June replied, pulling the scrunchie out of her hair, letting it cascade past her shoulders and chest.

"Today's the day you, uh, get to be a buddy to a hot new student right?"

Jessica chortled, and June shifted uneasily in her seat. "When you say it like that, it sounds so... dirty."

* * *

_**I've been part of the buddy programme at my school since my second month as a freshman in high school. Being a buddy meant giving orientation visits to new students at school, be like a mentor to them, their first friend. This year was the first time I was to guide a student on their first day, also the first time the new student was a very attractive boy (I knew because the principal always let me see a photo and a brief background first). The principal told me his family background was almost scarce. All he knew was that his mom died in a fire when he was a few months old, and had been to a lot of schools over the continent. Apparently his dad travelled a lot for a living... "almost too much to keep tabs on" as the principal said.**_

* * *

"What does he look like?" Jess asked. June rolled her eyes. Leave it to her to ask such questions.

"Floppy hair, beautiful hazel eyes... and he seems geeky."

"Up your alley then."

"Whoa-oh! Nothing's going up or down her alley anytime soon!" Viv exclaimed.

"She meant he's my type, Viv." June rolled her eyes again.

"Oh, I know that. I'm just saying... don't pull them panties down for this dude just yet. For all you know he might be a jerk."

"Yeah you're right. Most boys I fall for are either that or taken anyways."

"You can always try being friends with him first, then sorta... push your way out of the friendzone." Jess suggested.

"What if he likes you instead?"

* * *

_**It's happened before, me liking someone who ended up liking Jessica instead. She's tall, blonde, pretty and had a majestic pair. Mine were just... decent. I've never been asked out on a date. Jess says that it's probably because I'm so obsessed with trying to be like others—that is go on dates and have a boyfriend—that it just doesn't happen. I think she's right.**_

* * *

"From what you'd just described to me, he'll be in my friendzone."

Viv stopped her car just round the corner from the school as she had to go the opposite direction for work. The girls got out of the car. "Have a great first day, ladies!"

"Will do, sis!" June exclaimed happily while slamming the passenger door shut.

* * *

While Jessica went to her first class, June made her way to the principal's office, where Sam Winchester was waiting for her.

* * *

_**As if he wasn't cute enough in his picture! He's cuter in person... and taller. A **_**lot****_ taller_.**

* * *

"June Paisley?" he asked her. She nodded, smiling softly.

"You must be Sam Winchester." They shook hands. "First thing's first, quick tour round school, then we can go to our class." As they started walking round school, June explained that the principal arranged that they had all the same classes since they studied the same subjects. He briefly told her more about his background—travelling all over the continent with his dad and elder brother, experiencing bullies in all the different schools, changing schools so often—and the few times he smiled when mentioning his brother and father made June fall for him immediately.

* * *

_**Firm hand shake... Puppy dog eyes... Cute smile... Perfect so far...**_

* * *

The bell rang and June stopped by the lockers to wait for Jessica. "What are we doing?" Sam asked her.

"Waiting for my bestfriend, Jess. We have English across her Art class." she replied, grinning when she spotted her. She waved her over. "Hey!" Jessica looked up at Sam, their gazes locking. June tensed.

* * *

_**I knew that look Jess gave Sam. She liked him. So much for friendzoning him...**_

* * *

"You must be Sam." Jessica told him. "June told me about you on our way here."

"Yeah, I—I'm Sam." he shyly replied, smiling bashfully. Jessica giggled.

"Um, remember class?" June said, bursting their dream bubble. They turned their heads to look at her. "Yeah, it's that thing we have to get to in the next twenty seconds without getting detention?"

"Right! Yeah!" Jessica exclaimed, jogging up the stairs ahead of her and Sam.

"Your friend seems nice." Sam told June.

"She is. She's cool." she grinned. "If you like her, you should ask her out today before someone else does. She's kinda popular... you know... her appearance being flawless."

"And you're not?" he frowned.

June chuckled. "I am too, but for different reasons... I'm the school prude, you see. Jessica's the goddess. Part of the school dancing and volleyball teams, prom committee, yearbook..." She looked up at Sam with a tired smile on her face. "The poster girl of school."

"I know hat it's like being the black sheep." Sam sighed. "I'm the family's black sheep. My brother, Dean, on the other hand... Dad does so many things with him and almost always leaves me out. They're more into the family business than me."

"Why's that?" They stopped in front of the main hall before entering.

"It was kinda my idea to... move here. Dad took a break from the business so I can finish high school. Dad's job's his life, and Dean's too. They weren't thrilled about me finishing school, especially Dean."

* * *

_**During class, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Sam. Me and him aren't only so alike, but I also found out he wants to go to Stanford and then law school. I tried finding out what the family business was, but all he told me was that his dad travelled, and his brother Dean also worked with his dad, with him doing the one-off every once in a while.**_

_**From what he told me, his brother and dad are blind not to realise that Sam's his own person, and he should do whatever he wants in his future. My parents wanted me to become an English teacher, and weren't completely on board with me wanting to become a lawyer—they're both college teachers, so's my sister—but when I told them that's what I wanted to do with my life, they told me that if it's what makes me happy, then be it!**_

* * *

The day went by quickly, and Sam found himself growing fond of June and Jess. They were smart, funny and they didn't ask much about him, which was good considering his complicated family background. June only asked him once, and he gave her a vague answer.

"Hey, how about well all eat out for dinner?" June suggested. Sam smiled and Jessica squealed.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Gives me time to see the town. Why not?" Sam said then frowned, remembering something. "Wait, Dean's picking me up."

"It's okay, he can tag along..." Jessica turned round, giving June a look as her eyes twinkled. "Right?"

June sighed with defeat.

* * *

_**Great, she's already plotting on setting me up with someone who doesn't want his brother happy.**_

**12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

**New chapter will be up once I get reviews!**

**Chapters of my other stories are in progress so be patient!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**We'd been waiting for Dean for over half an hour. I hated it when people were late, and I was surprised to see how calm Sam was about him being late, but I could tell he was slightly pissed off.**_

* * *

"He probably just got up." Sam told us, smiling nervously.

"It's okay, Sam we'll wait." Jessica grinned, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

* * *

_**Gag gag puke puke.**_

* * *

"It's a good thing we didn't make a reservation." June half-joked, right before spotting a black vintage car approaching them. Seeing how fast he was going, she commented, "I don't get it. Why do people find it appropriate to drive so recklessly, especially near a high school?"

Before Sam could reply, the car pulled up right on front of them, and June blushed.

* * *

_**Oh my god. I called Sam's brother a reckless driver. I mean he **_**is****_ reckless, but saying it out loud sounded like I was insulting him._**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, lil bro. I was hungover as fuck." He explained, rolling down the window. June averted her eyes.

* * *

_**Sam didn't say he was cute!... I feel like my crush on Sam's slowly dying down**_**_._**

* * *

Dean had short dirty blond hair, light green eyes and the most majestic—according to June—jawline she'd ever seen.

When he spotted her and Jessica, he smirked. "Wow, already bagging the ladies on your first day, Sammy." This made June blush even further, taking a step behind Jessica, who simply chuckled.

"Dean." Sam whined through gritted teeth. "These are my friends, June and Jessica. June's in all my classes."

"Well it's nice to meet you and all, but I'm hungry so... chop chop!"

* * *

_**He may be sexy as hell but he sure is arrogant!**_

* * *

"Are you sure you should be driving while hungover?" June asked Dean as she unintentionally slipped in the front passenger seat. She realised she did so when she heard Sam speak from behind her.

"He's cautious of his baby." Sam replied teasingly.

"Can it, Sammy." Dean snapped.

"It _is _a beautiful car..." June cautiously ran her hand over the dashboard. "Is this an original?"

"Huh, a high school girl who likes cars." Dean pursed his lips and winked at her. "Impressed."

"My dad's pride and joy is his '62 Corvette." June chuckled. "My brother-in-law has his eye on a Mustang, but its a bit over his budget."

"This is actually dad's car, but he drives his pick-up more often so now it's kinda mine." Dean smiled softly.

"Psh, yeah right." Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes. At the moment, June's phone started to ring. Dean raised his eyebrows at the choice of song she had as her ringtone as she shuffled through her bag for her phone.

"Where the frick is it?!" she exclaimed.

"Is that Kansas?" Sam whispered to Jessica, who simply shrugged.

"I think so. She's big on classic rock even though she doesn't dress the part."

"Huzzah!" she yelled happily, phone in her hand. She glanced at the screen, seeing it was her sister, and answered the call. "Hey... Yeah it was okay... No I'm eating out with Jess, Sam and his brother..." She blushed. "No it's not!... No way I don't even know him!" Dean knew she was talking about him so he gave her a look, which she returned with an embarrassed smile. "Can I hang up now?... Why, because the conversation is heading down a _very_ inappropriate path, that's why." And she hung up. "Sorry about that. My sister was being inappropriate."

"Lemme guess, she thought we were all on a double date?" Jessica teased.

"Jess, I swear on Bonham's grave—"

"You listen to Zeppelin?" Dean asked, genuinely curious.

* * *

_**Should I pretend to be a girl and be all 'Nah, but my dad is'? Or should I stick to who I am and say that yes, I listen to rock music because it's the only good thing left in this world apart from sloppy Joes?**_

* * *

"Yeah. I'm weird on the classics." she coolly explained.

"So you like cars, love Zeppelin... what's next? You have a tattoo we should know about?" Dean half-joked.

"I have a fear of needles."

Dean sighed in disappointment and looked ahead as he made a left turn. "That's a downer."

"So where's the best place to eat around here?" Sam asked.

"Definitely Jack's." Jessica intervened before June had the chance to open her mouth. "I can get us discounts. My dad happens to own the place."

* * *

_**Show off.**_

* * *

"Sammy, marry the girl." Dean told him, looking through the rear-view mirror.

* * *

_**Not on my watch!**_

* * *

"Or let me at it. I need somewhere where I can eat for free." Dean winked at her, but she seemed creeped out.

* * *

_**Please like him, Jess. Please, just once, let me have the guy.**_

* * *

"Uh-uh... no way in this life, Dean."

* * *

_**Nice, Jessica Moore. Thank you for being such a good friend...**_

_**Ah, crud. I just realised **_**I'm****_ not being a good friend myself. If she likes Sam as much as I think she does, then she should just be with him. I'll have the next one... NEXT ONE. Yeah right. It's been 16 years, there won't be a next one until I graduate... _college_._**

* * *

"Dean, give the girl a break." Sam warned him.

"Okay, Romeo. Calm your tits." June couldn't help the small chuckle escaping her mouth, and Dean couldn't help but glance briefly at her and grin. He was really starting to become attracted to her. She was so young, innocent... he could smell her virgin scent from a millions miles away if he could.

* * *

_**Once we arrived at the usual eating place—and the only one in town—Sam was the first to sit down... and as I was about to slide in the booth next to Sam, Jessica literally shoved me and sat next to Sam instead. It's not that I didn't want to sit next to Dean... but he was really cute. And Jess knew what happens when I'm close to a crush: I become red, I stammer and I say the most ridiculous things, mostly trivia. So why was she doing this to me?! I'm sure she means well because she usually does, but Dean's not just a crush now, he's an **_**older****_ crush who's way out of my league._**

_**While the waitress was taking our orders, Dean was staring down her shirt, which was showing a cleavage obviously targeted for attention. She wasn't cute at all... okay maybe she was, a LOT, but she looked like the typical bartender in the movies with the big breasts who'd slide her number to the sexy man on a piece of napkin and later that night they'd have sex.**_

_**And I didn't have to be a mind reader to know Dean was going to sleep with the waitress.**_

* * *

"So, uh, Dean..." Jessica started saying, trying to catch his attention as he checked out the waitress. He turned back facing her. "... what is it that you do?"

"So far nothing, but I'm looking. Maybe a mechanic's job or something." he replied and took a sip from his beer.

"Then I suggest Chaz." Jessica replied and took a sip from her milkshake through the straw.

"Oh yeah! Chaz is _awesome_!" June explained, starry-eyed. "Not only is he the best mechanic in town, but he's the nicest person in town."

"_And_ he's June's godfather." Jessica winked.

"Is he now?" Dean asked her, and stared at June, who blushed and shrugged innocently. "Well in that case I'll give this Chaz dude a try."

* * *

_**WHAT THE HELL DID HE MEAN BY 'WELL IN THAT CASE'?**_

* * *

"Here's his number." She grabbed a napkin, took out a pen from her bag and neatly jotted down Chaz's phone number. "Tell him I gave you his number." she smiled, giving the napkin to Dean. He nodded and as he grabbed the napkin, his fingers softly brushed against hers. She jolted a little, but he seemed oblivious of the effect that had on her.

"June, hon, can you come with me to the bathroom?" Jessica asked her, standing up. She nodded and followed her friend, but frowned when she saw that she didn't enter one of the cubicles. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you to use the bathroom. Why aren't you going in yet?"

"Because I don't need to use the bathroom." June kept staring clueless at her friend. Jessica snorted. "June, you like Dean."

She furrowed her eyebrows "Yeah... he's nice."

"He's not _just_ nice. To you, I mean. You think he's cute." Jessica poked her friend's arm. "He's hot. Go for it!"

"He's interested in the waitress."

"Then make him interested in you. Just... be yourself... only a little more exposed. Which means..." She reached over to her hair and pulled her scrunchy, throwing it in the closest trash can. "... and..." She unbuttoned her shirt to the middle, revealing a decent black camisole. "...that. _Now_ you look sexy as hell, honey."

"I... I feel slutty..." June looked down, about to unbutton her shirt.

* * *

_**That's when I looked up at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I looked like a normal sixteen-year old should, and it felt so good. It's this small gesture from Jess that I so long needed to become a better, more mature me.**_

* * *

**Not too keen on the ending, but it'll have to do for now. New chapters for my other stories will be posted in the upcoming weeks. Make sure you review with your thoughts! Until next time!**


End file.
